Une potion pour nous
by Miss Wendy Malfoy
Summary: PostPoudlard – Ginny travaille sur une potion dérivée de la potion tue loup pour Bill. En attendant les résultats, elle se met au travail d'une autre potion... Elle aura besoin de Remus comme cobaye... [TERMINÉE]
1. Prologue

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'histoire est mienne et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette dernière!

**:Rating:  
**Bah j'aime bien le **M**! lol Mais pas de lemon, seulement des p'tits limes de rien du tout et des allusions...

**:Résumé:  
¤Tiens compte du TOME 6¤  
**(Post Poudlard) Remus-Ginny : Ginny travaille sur une potion dérivée de la potion tue loup que Bill pourra prendre lors des pleines lunes, cette dernière inefficace sur lui. Voilà qu'en attendant les résultats, elle se met au travail d'une autre potion... Elle aura besoin de Remus comme cobaye...

J'aimerais rappeler que cette mini–fic sera passivement **_TRÈS_** **rapide**! Elle compte 6 chapitres (pas très long), plus un épilogue et le prologue bien sûr...

**:Remerciement de la première édition: **

**:Lukas Black : **_ayuluna _**: diabolik vampyr : **_Sexy Mooney _**: Elaviel : **_Le Saut de l'Ange _**: Vanilly: **

**:Note de l'Auteur:  
**Voilà un nouveau paring à mon arc! J'espère que vous aimerez!

Ma mini-fic est finie et **_corrigée_**! La première version avait été supprimée, je ne sais pas qui m'a fait un rapport d'author abuse, mais s'il vous plait, si vous n'aimez pas, venez donc me le dire au lieu de faire risquer la suppression d'une de mes fics ou encore pire celle de mon compte! Merci! ;)

Alors il ne reste plus qu'à dire, quoi, 5 reviews pour l'update? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Comme pour la première édition!

Dernière chose, Merci à ¤Poupoux¤ ! Ma béta correctrice! Je t'adore! ;D

Bisous!

* * *

«´¨¤ **Une Potion Pour Nous** ¤´¨»  
:Prologue:

« Bonjour, Professeur Lupin! » s'écria une voix de jeune femme qui fit se retourner Remus Lupin.

Il chercha dans la foule qui se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse en cette période de fin de vacances, un visage connu, mais le lycanthrope ne reconnut aucune jeune femme qui aurait pu correspondre à cette voix. En fait, il n'était pas capable de mettre un visage à la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. C'était une voix jeune – mais pas assez pour dire que c'était une future élève – et plein d'entrain.

Puis, il remarqua qu'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années venait vers lui. Ce qui frappa Remus, fut ses cheveux d'un roux vif qui volait littéralement autour d'elle et le soleil qui se trouvait à son zénith, faisait ressortir quelques mèches dorées. Elle avait des tâches de rousseurs, mais en rien ça la désavantageait, au contraire ça la rendait plus joyeuse, plus jeune.

« Bonjour, Professeur, » répéta la rouquine en arrivant à sa hauteur, et Remus resta sans voix. « Vous ne me replacez pas, n'est-ce pas? » continua-t-elle faussement offusquée et le loup garou rougit légèrement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais en effet, je ne vous replace pas du tout, » dit-il gêné.

« Je suis Ginevra, Ginevra Weasley! » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Oh, par Merlin! Ginny? » répliqua Remus en reconnaissant immédiatement ce visage, mais elle avait changé la petite Ginny. Il l'embrassa sur chaque joue, « L'université t'a transformée, dis donc! »

Ginny rougit, « Oh, vous savez! » dit-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Mais vous! Vous n'avez pas changé, toujours le même merveilleux Professeur Lupin que dans mes souvenirs! » dit-elle les yeux brillants.

Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant pas comment réagir face au... compliment? Il se sentait mal à l'aise face au regard que Ginny lui lançait en ce moment et échoua lamentablement à le cacher. Ce n'était en aucun cas le regard qu'elle lui accordait du temps de Poudlard.

« Au fait, Harry m'a dit que vous reprenez le poste de Professeur de Défense! C'est super! »

« Oui... Les nouvelles vont vite... Minerva avait besoin de quelqu'un pour remplacer une année Severus, alors j'ai accepté. »

« C'est bien, on va pouvoir se voir! » répliqua rapidement Ginny enthousiaste à l'idée.

« Oh, c'est vrai? »

« Oui! Je dois travailler sur ma potion tue loup et la Directrice McGonagall m'a gentiment proposé de venir à Poudlard pour finir mes recherches. Ainsi, je serais plus proche de Bill, » expliqua-t-elle. « Vous savez, Professeur, je suis à la recherche de cobayes! » dit-elle avec malice.

Remus rougit d'embarras, « Oh... »

« Je plaisante, Professeur! » dit-elle en riant, mettant un instant sa main sur son avant-bras.

Remus la regarda faire, « Tu sais, Ginny, tu peux m'appeler Remus... »

« Je sais, » dit-elle, « Mais je trouve que le titre de Professeur fait beaucoup plus sexy pour vous, _Professeur_. »

« Heu... Err... » balbutia Remus.

Ginny eut un rire cristallin qui donna des frissons à Remus. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Ginny, la petite Ginny – plus aussi petite, lui fit remarquer une petite voix –, flirtait ouvertement avec lui. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'elle et Harry s'étaient remis ensemble après la guerre.

« Je dois y aller, mais on se revoit à la rentrée! »

Elle se rapprocha de Remus qui était paralysé, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir embrasser sa joue, mais il sentit que ses lèvres chaudes et soyeuses frôlèrent la commissure de sa bouche, « Bonne journée, _Professeur_, » souffla-t-elle contre sa joue d'une voix douce et enivrante, avant de repartir dans la foule.

---

«´¨·. '¤ Wendy Malfoy ¤' .·´¨»

---


	2. Chap 1 ¤ Débat intérieur

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'histoire est mienne et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette dernière!

**:Rating:  
**Bah j'aime bien le **M**! lol Mais pas de lemon, seulement des p'tits limes de rien du tout et des allusions...

**:Résumé:  
¤Tiens compte du TOME 6¤  
**(Post Poudlard) Remus-Ginny : Ginny travaille sur une potion dérivée de la potion tue loup que Bill pourra prendre lors des pleines lunes, cette dernière inefficace sur lui. Voilà qu'en attendant les résultats, elle se met au travail d'une autre potion... Elle aura besoin de Remus comme cobaye...

J'aimerais rappeler que cette mini–fic sera passivement **_TRÈS_** **rapide**! Elle compte 6 chapitres (pas très long), plus un épilogue et le prologue bien sûr...

**: Remerciement de la première édition : **

**:Ayuluna : **_Le Saut de l'Ange_** : Rebecca-Black : **_Creme de moshi_** : Lolly935 : **_Elaviel_

**: Merci à celles qui ont reviewé le chapitre 2! lol : **

**:Note de l'Auteur:  
**Voilà le bon **_chapitre 1_** de cette mini-fic! mdr! Je me suis trompée en updatant!;P

Disons que dans 5 reviews pour n'importe lequel des chapitre et je mets le chapitre 3! ;)

Merci à ¤Poupoux¤ ! Ma béta correctrice! Je t'adore! ;D

Bisous!

* * *

«´¨¤ **Une Potion Pour Nous** ¤´¨»  
:Chapitre 1:  
_Débat intérieur _

Remus Lupin, le professeur pour l'année à venir des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, pensait encore et encore à une certaine rousse. Bien sûr, il se débattait avec son ange et son démon à savoir si c'était bien d'avoir ce genre de pensées et de rêves qu'ils faisaient depuis sa rencontre avec la rouquine qui avait au moins vingt ans de moins que lui.

« _Bordel! Tu pourrais être son père!_ » lui disait Mumus l'ange.

« **_Et alors! T'as pas vu sa façon d'agir? Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle en voulait au corps – soit dit en passant, super bien conservé – de Remus!_** » répliquait Rem le démon.

Remus gémit en prenant deux pleines poignées de cheveux châtains. Il repoussa ses couvertures et enfila un t-shirt noir qui allait avec son bas de pyjama, pour sortir de sa chambre et aller voir dans la cuisine s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose à manger.

Il entra dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd, la vieille maison des Blacks qu'il habitait avec Harry depuis un bon moment – mais qu'il ne voyait que rarement. Il pensa alors qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec ce dernier pour savoir pourquoi diable il n'était pas avec la jeune Weasley!

« Hé! Moony! » s'exclama une voix pas du tout ensommeillée.

« Salut, Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda Remus en lui prenant la main pour le saluer.

« Et bien, aux dernières nouvelles, j'habite ici! » rigola Harry.

« Ah oui? » questionna Remus en blaguant.

Harry pouffa, « Bon, d'accord, j'avoue ne pas passer beaucoup de temps ici! J'arrive du Japon, j'ai testé le nouveau Xink 6.0, » expliqua Harry en prenant une cuillérée de ses céréales.

Après avoir fouillé les armoires, Remus se rebattit sur les céréales aussi, « Ah ouais, c'était bien? »

Harry leva son bras qui était bandé du poignet au coude, « Pas très bien, non... J'ai chuté du balai à cause de quelques erreurs de calculs. »

Remus fit une grimace de douleur et plongea sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales.

« Tu ne dors pas? »

« hummm... Non, j'ai un peu le sommeil troublé, disons... » répondit vaguement Remus sans vouloir entrer dans les détails.

« Pleine Lune? » demanda Harry.

« Non... »

« Cauchemars? »

« Non... »

« Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je balance toutes les hypothèses potentielles pour l'insomnie ou tu vas me raconter? » demanda Harry en le scrutant du regard.

Remus ne leva pas les yeux vers Harry, « Humm... Nah, c'est rien! Oublie ça, » dit-il finalement en brassant l'air avec sa main.

« Est-ce... c'est... Tonks, » demanda Harry hésitant, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de _vraiment_ parler de la mort de Tonks avec le dernier des Maraudeurs.

Cela ramena le regard de Remus sur Harry, « Non... ce n'est pas Nymphadora... Je... Je crois que je vais aller me coucher... »

« Attends, Remus, je suis désolé! » répliqua rapidement Harry en coupant court au mouvement de Remus pour se lever. « Je pensais que t'aurais eu besoin de parler... Pardon d'avoir fait resurgir ta peine... C'est juste que... Quand Sirius est mort, j'avais besoin de parler, mais je ne le savais pas... Par chance, Ginny était là, » finit Harry avec un sourire le regard dans le vague.

« _Ginny_, » pensa Remus. Il hésita un peu, mais parla tout de même, « Justement... J'ai vu Ginny cette semaine... »

« C'est vrai! Elle est revenue en ville! Super, il faudrait que je l'appelle pour qu'elle vienne dîner un de ses quatre! » s'exclama Harry.

Remus frémit. Non, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Harry empire les choses!

« Je croyais que tu serais au courant, étant son petit ami... »

« Quoi? Oh, non! » Harry rit. « On s'est laissé avant qu'elle parte pour les Amériques... Elle avait besoin de liberté et moi aussi, à dire vrai... pour remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie. »

« Okay, mais tu penses reprendre, non? » questionna Remus feignant l'indifférence totale.

« Non, on est bien juste en ami. Ça nous convient à tous les deux... De toute façon, tu me vois à peine, alors tu m'imagines dans une relation amoureuse? Je ne crois pas! Pas pour le moment. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux colocataires mangèrent leurs céréales, puis Harry le brisa, « Au fait, elle t'a parlé de sa thèse? Ça pourrait t'intéresser, elle travaille sur... »

« La potion tue loup. Oui, elle me l'a dit... »

Harry lui sourit – chose que Remus ne remarqua pas étant plongé dans la contemplation de son bol de céréales – et se leva tranquillement, lui souhaita bonne nuit au passage et monta dans sa chambre.

---

«´¨·. '¤ Wendy Malfoy ¤' .·´¨»

---


	3. Chap 2 ¤ Cobaye Lupin

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'histoire est mienne et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette dernière!

**:Rating:  
**Bah j'aime bien le **M**! lol Mais pas de lemon, seulement des p'tits limes de rien du tout et des allusions...

**:Résumé:  
¤Tiens compte du TOME 6¤  
**(Post Poudlard) Remus-Ginny : Ginny travaille sur une potion dérivée de la potion tue loup que Bill pourra prendre lors des pleines lunes, cette dernière inefficace sur lui. Voilà qu'en attendant les résultats, elle se met au travail d'une autre potion... Elle aura besoin de Remus comme cobaye...

J'aimerais rappeler que cette mini–fic sera passivement **_TRÈS_** **rapide**! Elle compte 6 chapitres (pas très long), plus un épilogue et le prologue bien sûr...

**: Remerciement de la première édition: **

**:Lolly935 : **_Ayuluna _**: Creme de moshi : **_Akima _**: Elaviel: **

**:Comme je suis une idtiote parfaite! mdr! j'updaterai les remerciements pour le chapitre 1 après! Merci pareil, gang!: **

**:Note de l'Auteur:  
**Rire garantie pour ce chapitre... le rating M est de mise... mais comme je disais pas de lemon, c'est plus pour les propos matures! ;) Comme je l'ai mentionné au chapitre 1, 5 reviews à partir de maintenantpour le chapitre 3! Il n'en tient qu'à vous, chers lecteurs/lectrices!

Dernière chose, Merci à ¤Poupoux¤ ! Ma béta correctrice! Je t'adore! ;D

Bisous!

* * *

«´¨¤ **Une Potion Pour Nous** ¤´¨»  
:Chapitre 2:  
_Cobaye Lupin _

Depuis que Bill avait été mordu par Greyback, lors de sa cinquième année, et aussi un peu à cause du départ d'Harry, Ginny avait été obsédée sur le sujet de la lycanthropie, dévorant chaque ouvrage qu'elle pouvait trouver à la bibliothèque ou dans les librairies sorcières. Mais la chose était plus compliquée pour son grand frère, que s'il n'avait été mordu que par un simple loup garou lors d'une pleine lune. Les effets de la potion tue loup n'avait pratiquement pas – sinon aucun – effet sur lui.

Même s'il ne se transformait qu'à moitié à chaque pleine lune, il n'en demeurait pas moins dangereux. Et comme à chaque soir que la malédiction resurgissait – et que sa soif de sang le submergeait –, Bill s'enfermait et s'enchaînait dans le sous-sol de sa demeure pour la protection de sa femme et aussi pour la sienne.

Ginny travaillait sur une potion dérivée de la potion tue loup, elle était presque au point. Elle voulait venir en aide à son frère pour qu'il ait une vie 'normale' ou du moins, diminuer cette peur toujours présente de blesser les personnes qu'il aimait.

En fait, la potion était dans l'étape test. Bill s'était porté volontaire sans hésitation et depuis deux pleines lunes, sa soif de sang avait diminué considérablement. Ginny essayait, après cette réussite partielle, différents dosages pour pouvoir donner à Bill un contrôle total lors de sa transformation.

Attendant les prochains résultats dont les pré-dosages étaient déjà faits, Ginny s'acharnait maintenant sur une nouvelle potion de la même famille: celle pour les grossesses de femmes contaminées ou dont le partenaire l'était. Cette nouvelle potion devait permettre à ces couples d'avoir des enfants 'normaux'. En effet, les seules façons de devenir loup-garou étaient, soit de se faire mordre par un loup-garou, soit d'avoir des parents loups-garous.

Et si Ginny voulait avoir des neveux ou nièces de Bill et Fleur – Bill refusait catégoriquement d'avoir des enfants qui auraient cet avenir devant eux, mais qui ne pouvait le comprendre! –, elle devait trouver d'abord la potion pour les loups-garous et ensuite, celle pour Bill. De toute façon, cette recherche était connexe à celle qu'elle faisait pour la potion de Bill.

C'était sa thèse pour ses études supérieures en Potions et Ginny avait beaucoup d'appui de la part de ses professeurs et de l'Université, ayant grandement montré son savoir-faire dans ce domaine. Mais avec une aussi grande motivation, comment elle n'excellerait pas dans son domaine?

Des grimoires pleins les bras, Ginny sortait de la bibliothèque, poussant avec force la porte avec son dos pour pouvoir sortir, mais quelqu'un passait par-là au même moment et se prit ladite porte dans la figure.

« Oh, non! Je suis tellement désolée! » dit-elle en se retournant vers l'homme aux cheveux bruns clairs.

« Ce n'est rien, Ginny, » répondit Remus qui ramassa ses papiers étalés avec sa baguette.

« Oh! Bonsoir, Professeur! » répliqua Ginny avec un sourire. « Pour me faire pardonner, je peux vous inviter à prendre une tasse de thé? » demanda-t-elle avec une moue que Remus n'aurait pu refuser l'invitation – _dangereuse_.

« Heu... Ouais, pourquoi pas? »

« Parfait! Alors suivez le guide! »

Remus en parfait gentleman attrapa quelques livres des mains de Ginny, mais cette dernière étant très indépendante, ne lui en laissa que transporter la moitié de ce qu'elle avait. Il ne discuta pas, sachant qu'une femme obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Après un court dix minutes, ils étaient dans les appartements de la jeune femme.

« Une préférence pour le thé? » demanda Ginny et Remus hocha négativement la tête.

C'était la première fois que Ginny et Remus se revoyaient depuis l'épisode sur le Chemin de Traverse et le loup-garou ne se sentait pas très rassuré de se retrouver en présence de cette jeune femme plus que désirable à ses yeux. Il avait pesé les pour et les contre pendant deux semaines entières et l'équilibre était toujours parfait sur la balance, quand il trouvait un contre, un pour se rajoutait dans la balance.

Ginny apporta une théière et deux tasses pour le thé qu'elle déposa sur sa table basse de son salon, « Voilà... Alors que faisiez-vous dehors à cette heure-ci? »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question... »

« Oh, mais ça se voyait, non? Je travaillais! »

« Moi aussi, je revenais du bureau de Minerva. »

« Dites-moi pas que vous entretenez une relation avec Minerva! » taquina Ginny.

Remus faillit se brûler avec son thé, « Non! »

Ginny rigola.

« Sur quoi tu travailles? Toujours ta potion tue loup? »

« Hum, ouais... J'attends patiemment les résultats, c'est Bill qui teste... Mais là je suis sur une autre potion dérivée... »

« Okay, c'est pour quoi? »

« Les bébés, en fait... Je cherche une potion pour que les parents atteints de lycanthropie puissent avoir des enfants qui ne l'ont pas, » expliqua Ginny et Remus hocha de la tête en prenant une autre gorgée de son thé. « Mais, il me manque du sperme. »

Remus recracha son thé brûlant et s'étouffa à en mourir. Ginny pouffa de rire et lui tendit quelques serviettes pour qu'il puisse nettoyer le thé sur sa propre robe. Elle lui tapa dans le dos pendant quelques secondes et il se calma.

« Du sperme? » demanda Remus avec une voix brisée.

« Oui, je teste mes potions _in vitro_ et pour pouvoir féconder mes ovules, je dois avoir du sperme, mais les donneurs lycanthropes sont rares, voire nuls. »

« _Tes_ ovules? »

« Ouais, pourquoi pas? Je suis toujours disponible, » expliqua-t-elle. « Au fait, Vous êtes un loup-garou... » Remus pâlit, « Ça vous direz de donner un coup de pouce à la science? »

« Heu... »

« Laisser tomber, » coupa Ginny avant qu'il ne donne une réponse, « Je ne vous embête plus avec mes sottises! » dit-elle en reprenant une gorgée de son thé.

« Ce n'est pas des sottises, » répondit Remus en examinant le contenu de sa tasse. « Et si tout ça reste confidentiel, je peux bien donner ce coup de _main_... à la science... »

---

«´¨·. '¤ Wendy Malfoy ¤' .·´¨»

---

**_Pensez à laisser votre email si vous ne vous connectez pas pour avoir une réponse! _**


	4. Chap 3 ¤ Remus! À l’aide!

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'histoire est mienne et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette dernière!

**:Rating:  
**Bah j'aime bien le **M**! lol Mais pas de lemon, seulement des p'tits limes de rien du tout et des allusions...

**:Résumé:  
¤Tiens compte du TOME 6¤  
**(Post Poudlard) Remus-Ginny : Ginny travaille sur une potion dérivée de la potion tue loup que Bill pourra prendre lors des pleines lunes, cette dernière inefficace sur lui. Voilà qu'en attendant les résultats, elle se met au travail d'une autre potion... Elle aura besoin de Remus comme cobaye...

J'aimerais rappeler que cette mini–fic sera passivement **_TRÈS_** **rapide**! Elle compte 6 chapitres (pas très long), plus un épilogue et le prologue bien sûr...

**: Remerciement de la première édition : **

**:Vanilly : **_Creme de moshi_** : ayuluna : **_Lolly935_** : Lune : **_Le Saut de l'Ange_** : Elaviel: **

**: Remerciement pour les chapitres 1 ET 2 (lol j'en reviens pas encore!) : **

**:ayuluna : **_Gaby B_** : Lisalune (x2) : **_Lupini-filiae (x2)_** : Drusilla 452 : **_mimy floy_** : Caro: **

**:Note de l'Auteur:  
**Alors comme d'habitude **5 reviews** pour la suite! Il n'en tient qu'à vous, chers lecteurs/lectrices!

Dernière chose, Merci à ¤Poupoux¤ ! Ma béta correctrice! Je t'adore! ;D

Bisous!

* * *

«´¨¤ **Une Potion Pour Nous** ¤´¨»  
:Chapitre 3:  
_Remus! À l'aide! _

La pleine Lune. Sa plus grande frayeur. Remus avala sa potion tue loup et sortit en douce dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il devait se préparer à une nuit troublée. Même si la potion empêchait à la bête qui sommeillait en lui, de se montrer durant sa soirée de transformation, Remus préférait se trouver en dehors des murs de Poudlard.

Il alla à la lisière de la forêt interdite, s'assit dos contre un arbre, déposa son sac avec ses vêtements pour le lendemain à côté et attendit patiemment le levé de la reine de la nuit. Il prit une grande inspiration juste avant qu'elle ne soit là, qu'elle n'apparaisse à ses yeux.

Une douleur atroce lui transperça le ventre, puis le dos pour finir dans ses membres jusqu'à sa tête. Il se leva sous l'impulsion des os qui se brisaient et se ressoudaient pour lui donner le corps d'un loup, mais pas d'un loup ordinaire. Il était beaucoup plus massif, beaucoup plus grand. Ses pattes possédaient d'énormes griffes noires et sa mâchoire contenait des dents pointues surdimensionnées et acérées.

Il poussa un hurlement de douleur qui réveilla quelques oiseaux qui nichaient dans les arbres en abord de la forêt. Puis, dans un son sourd, il déposa lourdement ses pattes avants poilues sur le sol humide de la nuit et s'engouffra dans la forêt noire.

«´¨¤´¨»

Ginny ne dormait pas encore, elle avait été anxieuse pour Bill comme pour chaque pleine lune. Après une conversation avec Fleur qui la rassura énormément – qui aurait pu le prédire –, elle s'était fait un peu de tisane calmante de sa propre conception. Maintenant, son anxiété se déplaçait vers un certain loup-garou qui devait vivre sa plus mauvaise soirée du mois.

Elle travaillait depuis un mois avec Remus. Au début, la gêne entre les deux étaient à son maximum – bien que Ginny ne semblait pas avoir été affectée par cette collaboration. Remus, quant à lui, avait semblé être toujours dans un four à pleine puissance tellement il était rouge quand il venait porter ses _échantillons_.

Mais maintenant, l'ambiance devenait plus agréable, moins tendue. Remus avait remercié Merlin que Ginny ait reçu au moins une pincée de l'humour des jumeaux. Il était si plaisant de la côtoyer, elle faisait tout pour qu'il ne se sente pas mal devant cette histoire – lui donnant à chaque semaine une nouvelle revue pornographique.

Elle le laissait assister à ses expériences et lui avait même montré à préparer la potion tue loup pour ne plus qu'il dépende d'un Maître _ès _Potions. Ginny nota qu'il était un très bon élève et elle aimait bien lui montrer ses avancées dans ses recherches.

Elle sourit en déposant sa tasse de tisane à base d'aconitine – une seule goutte pour cent kilogramme de poudre – et ressentit une envie de rendre visite à son ancien professeur. Elle se leva de table et enfila sa cape pour aller dans les quartiers de Remus.

Il n'y était pas. Elle se dit qu'il était peut-être à l'extérieur, mais voudrait-elle prendre le risque de sortir en pleine nuit à l'orée de la forêt?

Quelle question! Elle était – en plus d'être Gryffondor – une Weasley!

Elle sortit dans le parc, l'air était frisquet. Un léger vent soufflait et on pouvait voir l'herbe osciller et refléter le clair de lune, donnant une impression de mer verte. Ginny se déplaça vers la cabane du garde-chasse et contourna la clôture pour aller vers la forêt. Elle stoppa avant de franchir les premiers arbres.

Elle observa la noirceur de la forêt et frissonna quand elle entendit le vent siffler entre les branches des arbres. Ginny se dit que peut-être elle ne devait pas rester là et retourner immédiatement se coucher. Elle allait le faire quand elle entendit une respiration profonde, un reniflement.

La rousse se retourna, « Remus? »

Elle approcha de la lisière de la forêt, mais la _chose_ se recula, brisant quelques brindilles avec ses pattes. Ginny la suivit en pénétrant dans la forêt, mais une fois assez loin tout bruit cessa.

« Remus? » répéta Ginny, tentant de voir dans l'obscurité de la nuit. « Où es-tu? N'ait pas peur de te montrer, s'il te plait. »

Un hurlement se fit entendre et Ginny se retourna pour se retrouver face à un loup immense avec un pelage très foncé, presque noir. Malgré la peur qui la submergea, elle approcha la bête avec une main tremblante, mais elle recula sa main quand la bête voulut la griffer.

« Re-Remus, » paniqua Ginny en reculant pour arriver dos à un arbre. « C'est moi, Ginny... »

Le loup grogna, il avança vers elle, sa bouche entrouverte, dévoilant une série de dents jaunies et de la bave écumante sur le rebord qui coulait sur ses souliers. Ginny fixa les prunelles noires et la vérité de la situation la frappa. Ce n'était pas Remus! Remus avait les yeux d'un brun clair et elle se maudit de n'avoir pas remarqué que le pelage de la créature ne pouvait correspondre avec celle des cheveux de Remus.

Ginny commença à trembler quand la bête se mit sur ses pattes arrière. Le loup-garou inconnu lui attrapa le cou et ses griffes virent se planter dans l'écorce de l'arbre derrière Ginny qui porta ses deux petites mains sur l'énorme patte.

Elle étouffait, mais tentait de crier désespérément Remus. La bête maléfique resserra sont étreinte et Ginny eut seulement le temps de voir un autre loup sauter sur son agresseur, avant de tomber au pied de l'arbre et de s'évanouir à cause du manque d'air.

Remus, après avoir entendu l'hurlement du loup-garou qui se trouvait près du château, avait accouru et quand son ouïe d'animal surdéveloppé avait entendu la voix de Ginny, il avait accéléré au plus que ses pattes lui permettaient.

Quand Remus vit Ginny essayant de se défaire de la prise d'une patte plus grosse que sa tête, il avait bondit sur la bête et une dure bataille de morsures et griffures s'en était suivie. Il avait fini par avoir le dessus et c'est un loup-garou la queue entre les pattes qui avait déserté cette partie de la forêt.

Remus se dirigea vers la forme étendue de la rouquine et la renifla pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle respirait encore, mais Ginny était un peu sonnée. Ne pouvant pas la ramener au château dans son état, alors il se coucha à ses côtés pour la veiller toute la nuit.

---

«´¨·. '¤ Wendy Malfoy ¤' .·´¨»

---


	5. Chap 4 ¤ Je t'aime, tu m'aimes,

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'histoire est mienne et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette dernière!

**:Rating:  
**Bah j'aime bien le **M**! lol Mais pas de lemon, seulement des p'tits limes de rien du tout et des allusions...

**:Résumé:  
¤Tiens compte du TOME 6¤  
**(Post Poudlard) Remus-Ginny : Ginny travaille sur une potion dérivée de la potion tue loup que Bill pourra prendre lors des pleines lunes, cette dernière inefficace sur lui. Voilà qu'en attendant les résultats, elle se met au travail d'une autre potion... Elle aura besoin de Remus comme cobaye...

J'aimerais rappeler que cette mini–fic sera passivement **_TRÈS_** **rapide**! Elle compte 6 chapitres (pas très long), plus un épilogue et le prologue bien sûr...

**: Remerciement de la première édition : **

**:Lune : **_Creme de moshi_** : Le Saut de l'Ange : **_ayuluna_** : panthere : **_Elaviel_

**: Remerciement pour le chapitre 3 : **

**Silmaril666 : **_Lisalune_** : Sexy Mooney : **_Drusilla 452_** : Lupini-filiae:**

**:Note de l'Auteur:  
**Je n'ai rien à dire sauf que faites attention à la ligne du temps pour ce chapitre... Certain(e)s trouveront que c'est rapide et oui, ça l'est... Si j'avais voulu aller plus lentement, je l'aurais fait, mais je ne voulais pas! LOL

TOUJOURS LA MÊME RÉPLIQUE --- **5 reviews et le nouveau chapitre sur un plateau d'argent! lol**

Dernière chose, Merci à ¤Poupoux¤ ! Ma béta correctrice! Je t'adore! ;D

Bisous!

* * *

«´¨¤ **Une Potion Pour Nous** ¤´¨»  
:Chapitre 4:  
_Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on s'aime _

Ginny sentit un corps chaud tout contre elle, un bras lui entourait la taille. Le temps qu'elle remarque qu'elle était couchée sur un sol de mousse et d'herbe, la nuit d'avant lui revint en tête. La bête, cette énorme patte sur sa gorge, l'autre loup-garou et sa perte de conscience.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda les arbres dont les feuilles commençaient à rougir et jaunir. Elle frissonna quand un vent plus froid souffla et se blottit encore plus contre le corps qui lui donnait de la chaleur.

« Hummm, » gémit le corps. Remus se releva rapidement et la tourna vers lui, « Ginny! Merlin, est-ce que ça va? » demanda-t-il en déplaçant quelques mèches rousses devant son visage.

Ginny hocha de la tête, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Il y avait un autre loup-garou dans la forêt, je ne l'ai pas reconnu, mais il te tenait à la gorge. Je suis arrivé à temps, » expliqua Remus. « Tu peux bien me dire ce que tu faisais ici? »

Ginny rougit et nicha son visage dans son cou, « Je suis désolée, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien... Je... Je ne savais pas... Je croyais que c'était toi... »

Remus la colla plus à lui, « C'est bon... Ça va aller... J'ai eu une de ces frousses, » dit-il pendant que Ginny relevait son regard bleu vers le sien, « Quand je l'ai vu te tenir contre cet arbre... »

Sans savoir pourquoi et encore moins comment, Remus avait rapproché son visage de celui de la rouquine, mais ce fut Ginny qui combla les derniers millimètres entre eux, appuyant ses lèvres contre celles de Remus. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains et Remus en fit de même dans les siens. Le baiser était tendre comme lorsqu'on vient de passer une épreuve plutôt difficile et que seul ce genre de baiser nous fait oublier et parfois même, nous sécurise.

Un frisson traversa Remus et Ginny le sentit ce qui lui fit rompre le contact. « Tu dois avoir froid dans cette tenue, » dit-elle et Remus rougit s'apercevant pour la première fois depuis son réveil qu'il était nu. Ginny se releva retira sa cape d'automne et la passa à Remus, « On rentre, viens. »

Ils allèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid et Remus se dirigea vers l'arbre où il avait laissé ses affaires pour le matin de son réveil. Il s'habilla rapidement d'un coup de baguette et redonna la cape à Ginny avant de rentrer dans le château.

C'était un samedi et il y avait peu d'élèves dans les corridors aussi tôt le matin. Remus raccompagna Ginny à ses appartements avant de rentrer dans les siens pour une journée de sommeil bien mérité.

«´¨¤´¨»

« Tu sais, ma potion marche parfaitement _in vitro_... Il faudrait passer à l'étape expérimentale... »

Remus leva un sourcil d'incompréhension, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Et bien, » commença Ginny gênée – ce qui fit tiquer Remus, Ginny souffrait jamais de gêne –, « Qu'il faudrait l'essayer avec une... femme... »

« QUOI! » cria Remus, en sautant sur ses pieds. « J'espère que tu ne me demandes pas ce que je crois que tu me demandes! »

« Oh allez, Remus! C'est sûr que ça marche! »

« Non, Ginny, pour l'amour du ciel! C'est un _enfant_! Il n'en est pas question! C'est ma dernière réponse! »

« Moony... S'il te plait! J'en ai besoin... Aucune femme à part moi ne voudrait le faire, je n'ai pas le choix... Il me faut seulement ton accord et... ta participation? »

« Ginny, » avertit Remus en la regardant de l'autre côté de la table.

« Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on s'aime! Où est le problème, c'est comme si je te demandais de me faire un bébé! » répondit Ginny. « Non. En fait, jete _demande_ de me faire un bébé! »

« Et si ça ne marchait pas? Et si le bébé n'était pas immunisé contre la lycanthropie? Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Qu'est-ce qu'_on_ va faire? Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça à un enfant... à _nos_ enfants... »

« Ça marchera! Ai confiance en moi, Remus. »

Remus ne sembla pas convaincu. Il marchait d'un côté à l'autre de la salle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et il marmonnait des trucs à voix basse. Il s'arrêta finalement en pinçant l'arrête de son nez. Ginny savait qu'il allait capituler.

L'incident dans la forêt était déjà quatre mois loin derrière. Ginny et Remus étaient ensemble depuis cette nuit-là et la rouquine commençait à le connaître sérieusement. Quand il pinçait l'arrête de son nez, ça voulait dire qu'il ne contrôlait plus la situation et qu'elle allait finir par avoir ce qu'elle demandait.

Ginny se leva et alla vers Remus quand il se retourna vers elle, « Tu me promets que... »

« Promis, » coupa Ginny en lui sautant dans les bras pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Remus se recula, « Comment on va annoncer ça à tes parents? » demanda-t-il anxieux. « Ton père va me _tuer_... »

---

«´¨·. '¤ Wendy Malfoy ¤' .·´¨»

---

**_Pensez à laisser votre email si vous ne vous connectez pas pour avoir une réponse! _**


	6. Chap 5 ¤ Les joies de la grossesse

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'histoire est mienne et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette dernière!

**:Rating:  
**Bah j'aime bien le **M**! lol Mais pas de lemon, seulement des p'tits limes de rien du tout et des allusions...

**:Résumé:  
¤Tiens compte du TOME 6¤  
**(Post Poudlard) Remus-Ginny : Ginny travaille sur une potion dérivée de la potion tue loup que Bill pourra prendre lors des pleines lunes, cette dernière inefficace sur lui. Voilà qu'en attendant les résultats, elle se met au travail d'une autre potion... Elle aura besoin de Remus comme cobaye...

J'aimerais rappeler que cette mini–fic sera passivement **_TRÈS_** **rapide**! Elle compte 6 chapitres (pas très long), plus un épilogue et le prologue bien sûr...

**: Remerciement de la première édition : **

**:panthere : **_Creme de moshi_** : ayuluna : **_Elaviel_** : Lune: **

**: Remerciement pour le chapitre 4 : **

**:Lisalune : **_Elsyla_** : Silmaril666 : **_Drusilla 452_** : Lupini-filiae:**

**:Note de l'Auteur:  
**Je suis pas très gentille avec la Ginny dans ce chapitre... vous comprendrez en lisant! ;)

Alors **5 p'tites Reviews** pour la SUITEUH! BIZZZ!

Dernière chose, Merci à ¤Poupoux¤ ! Ma béta correctrice! Je t'adore! ;D

Bisous!

* * *

«´¨¤ **Une Potion Pour Nous** ¤´¨»  
:Chapitre 5:  
_Les joies de la grossesse _

En près de six semaines, Ginny et Remus étaient passés dans toutes les salles, ou placards à balais du château. Les parents de Ginny, bien que pas très chaud à l'idée que leur fille unique se fasse engrosser par un loup-garou (même si c'était Lupin), avaient passablement accepté que leur fille qui avait grandi et qui était butée comme pas une, aurait donné sa vie à la science magique, aimait de tout son cœur Remus et qu'en retour, Remus le lui rendait bien.

« Ginny, » souffla Remus en l'appuyant contre le mur. « Ta potion, » haleta-t-il.

« Hmmm, » gémit Ginny en hochant de la tête, puis comme sortie d'une transe, « Okay, attends... »

Elle le repoussa et courut dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher dans une armoire la potion de ses recherches et la but d'une traite en se bouchant le nez. Elle frissonna et se fit une note mentale de changer le goût amer-acide de la solution, peut-être même lui donner un goût de fraise.

La porte se referma et Ginny se retourna vivement. Elle sourit à son loup – qui s'appuyait à la porte ses yeux caramel brillant de désir, à moitié déshabillé – de manière très suggestive et, tout en retirant ses vêtements un à un, elle ouvrit les robinets pour la douche et entra dedans. Remus la suivit de près sous l'eau...

«´¨¤´¨»

Quelques matins plus tard, Remus se fit réveiller par des bruits étranges venant de la salle d'eau. Il regarda le réveil dont les aiguilles indiquaient qu'il était à peine cinq heures du matin. Remus se leva et mit son boxer qui traînait sur le plancher.

« Ginny? » appela-t-il contre la porte fermée de la salle de bain, en se frottant les yeux, et un grognement lui répondit en retour.

Il poussa la porte et il vit Ginny qui avait la tête sur ses bras qui étaient croisée sur le rebord de la cuvette des toilettes. Elle avait une sale mine et ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés comme si elle avait eu une veille de débauche totale. Remus s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du bain pour se retrouver derrière Ginny. Il ramena les cheveux roux dans le dos de sa chérie, mais en faisant ça, il passa sa main dans le dos de Ginny ce qui lui donna la nausée et elle renvoya le peu de bile qui lui restait encore dans l'estomac.

Quand elle se calma, Remus lui fit couler un bain et la déposa dedans, « Alors? Verdict? »

Ginny rouvrit difficilement les yeux, la tête contre le bord du bain, « Enceinte... Et j'en ai déjà marre! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE TE FAIRE EMBARQUER AUSSI FACILEMENT ? »

Remus se figea face à la crise de colère de Ginny. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, alors il préféra ne rien dire qui aurait peut-être empiré les choses. Il se contenta de lui baiser le front et de la savonner avec l'éponge de bain pour la calmer – ce qui fonctionna très bien. Ginny se relaxa immédiatement, se laissant aller aux caresses du futur père.

«´¨¤´¨»

Quand les vomissements matinaux et de fin de soirée, les nausées à chaque odeur de nourriture – il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle entre dans la Grande Salle pour les repas – et les changements d'humeurs s'estompèrent quelque peu, Ginny commença à son plus grand dam à prendre du poids. Le bébé lui donnait le goût de manger tout et n'importe quoi et ça à chaque heure! Résultat: Ginny avait pris beaucoup de poids en excès – en plus du poids normal que la grossesse devait lui donner. Elle maudissait chaque sorcier qui se trouvait sur les cartes des chocogrenouilles – un différent à chaque fois – qu'elle mangeait en quantité industrielle quand un autre pantalon ou une autre blouse ne lui faisait plus.

Mais malgré tout ça, Ginny restait une très belle femme enceinte et Remus le lui disait le plus souvent possible.

En parlant de Remus, de son côté, il faisait son possible pour ne pas craquer et avait espoir qu'un jour, il reverrait sa gentille, charmante et amusante Ginny. Harry venait souvent chercher Ginny pour la faire sortir du château et pour que Remus puisse avoir le temps de faire son travail de professeur.

« T'inquiète, Moony! Je m'occupe de ta jolie fleur, » lui dit Harry en entraînant Ginny qui ne voulait pas lâcher le bras de Remus.

« Rem! »

« Ginny, on se voit dans moins de trois heures, je serais là à ton retour! » dit-il en tentant de se défaire de la poigne de fer de la rouquine.

« Allez, Gin, » fit Harry en tirant délicatement une Ginny les larmes pleins les yeux.

Elle finit par lâcher prise et alla avec Harry. La journée était déjà toute organisée, mais ce que Ginny ne savait pas, c'était que la sortie n'était pas comme les autres fois qu'Harry venait la chercher. En fait, Harry devait emmener la rouquine à la maison de Ron et Hermione qui avaient préparé un _baby shower_ pour le futur bébé. Même Remus y serait, il ne fallait juste pas gâcher la surprise de la fête donc il allait s'y rendre par cheminette et ainsi, arriver avant eux.

« Ginny, fais-moi un sourire, » demanda Harry pour lui remonter le moral. « Ce n'est pas comme si je t'enlevais et te prenais en otage! »

Ginny rigola.

« Voilà! C'est mieux, » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et caressant son ventre de huit mois. (1)

La diligence s'arrêta devant les portes du domaine Weasley-Granger et Harry aida à faire descendre Ginny, « Pourquoi on est chez Ron et Hermione? »

« Tu connais Hermione, si après deux semaines elle n'a pas vu l'évolution de ton bedon, » dit-il en pointant le ventre de la rousse, « elle panique parce qu'elle ne peut pas faire de comparaison avec son livre sur la grossesse! »

Ginny pouffa de rire. Harry ne prit pas la peine de sonner, de toute façon, il ne sonnait jamais, alors ils entrèrent dans l'immense maison. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler et c'est ce qui les trahit.

« Pourquoi c'est si silencieux? » demanda suspicieusement Ginny et Harry ne sut quoi répondre alors il la poussa dans le salon et alluma les lumières qui était le signal pour que tout le monde hurle;

« SURPRISEEE !.!.! »

Ginny faillit mourir sur place, elle hurla de toutes ses forces au même moment et ensuite... explosa en sanglots et se mit à hurler après les invités, « MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADES ?.? JE SUIS ENCEINTE BANDE DE CAVES !.! J'AURAIS PU ACCOUCHER À CAUSE DU CHOC !.! »

Remus vint rapidement la prendre dans ses bras, il était le seul à pouvoir la calmer dans ces crises. Il la berça doucement en lui disant que ce n'était pas voulu et qu'ils ne voulaient que lui faire une surprise. Hermione expliqua – d'une façon très théorique, avec des graphiques sur le taux hormonal que Ginny avait à cette étape de la grossesse – aux invités que c'était normal et de ne pas s'en faire. Elle invita le monde dans le salon à passer dans le jardin où des tables étaient mises pour le dîner en plein air.

Ginny et Remus sortirent à leur tour après que la crise fut passée et prirent place à la table d'Harry, Hermione, Ron, M. et Mme Weasley. Ensuite, le dîner apparut et tout le monde mangea à leur faim. Et finalement, une petite soirée tranquille avec ouverture de cadeaux, chansons et danses se déroula sous les rires et dans la joie... et les pleurs... et les crises de la femme enceinte – à savoir qu'elle voulait absolument des cornichons dans son gâteau au chocolat.

---

(1) juste pour vous situer dans la ligne temporelle, on est à peu près au mois d'octobre de l'année après leur première rencontre (celle dans le prologue)

---

«´¨·. '¤ Wendy Malfoy ¤' .·´¨»

---

**_Pensez à laisser votre email si vous ne vous connectez pas pour avoir une réponse! _**


	7. Chap 6 ¤ Bonjour, maman! Bonjour, papa!

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'histoire est mienne et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette dernière!

**:Rating:  
**Bah j'aime bien le **M**! lol Mais pas de lemon, seulement des p'tits limes de rien du tout et des allusions...

**:Résumé:  
¤Tiens compte du TOME 6¤  
**(Post Poudlard) Remus-Ginny : Ginny travaille sur une potion dérivée de la potion tue loup que Bill pourra prendre lors des pleines lunes, cette dernière inefficace sur lui. Voilà qu'en attendant les résultats, elle se met au travail d'une autre potion... Elle aura besoin de Remus comme cobaye...

J'aimerais rappeler que cette mini–fic sera passivement **_TRÈS_** **rapide**! Elle compte 6 chapitres (pas très long), plus un épilogue et le prologue bien sûr...

**: Remerciement de la première édition : **

**:Elaviel : **ayuluna** : zaika **panthere** : Blueemy : **Le Saut de l'Ange** : Creme de moshi : **_Lune_

**: Remerciement pour le chapitre 5 : **

**:les folles : **_lisalune_** : zaika : **_Drusilla 452_** : Elsyla : **_harmony_** : ayuluna : **_Silmaril666_

**:Note de l'Auteur:  
_WOW_! 8 reviews** pour mon dernier chapitre! (et pas de triche en plus! mdr!) Vous le vouliez celui-là! LOL Merci girlz!

Et je dis **5 reviews** pour l'épilogue! lol et c'est fini après! Snif!

Dernière chose, Merci à ¤Poupoux¤ ! Ma béta correctrice! Je t'adore! ;D

Bisous!

* * *

«´¨¤ **Une Potion Pour Nous** ¤´¨»  
:Chapitre 6:  
_Bonjour, maman! Bonjour, papa! _

Ginny passait son dernier mois de grossesse à rédiger son rapport final pour ses résultats sur la potion tue loup de Bill. Les données recueillies étaient de bons augures et promettaient. Ginny en était très fière, pas besoin de le mentionner. Elle était tellement contente, et ce qui venait rajouter de la valeur à sa thèse, c'était que les heureux parents venaient d'apprendre que leur premier né ne serait pas atteint de lycanthropie.

En effet, c'était seulement lors du début du neuvième mois que les tests pour la lycanthropie sur un fœtus pouvaient être faits pour que les résultats soient plus justes, moins biaisés – chose très importante pour le rapport de Ginny.

Les futurs grands-parents en étaient soulagés, mais le plus content de ces résultats restait Remus. La peur d'avoir condamné un pauvre petit être à une vie de souffrances et d'instabilité, de racismes et de préjugés, était ce qui avait préoccupé Remus tout le long de cette grossesse.

« On se couche, » dit Remus en embrassant Ginny qui était toujours sur sa table de travail à écrire.

« Pas tout de suite, » répliqua Ginny.

« Gin, on se couche. Il est tard. T'as besoin de repos. Ton rapport ne s'envolera pas. Le bébé... »

« Ça va! » ragea Ginny en se levant avec peine de la dure chaise en bois, une main dans son dos.

Remus entrait dans le lit avec un sourire, pendant que Ginny allait à la salle de bain. Elle revint et quand elle se glissa sous les couvertes, Remus la rapprocha de lui. Il rabattit les couvertures pour dévoiler son ventre et colla son oreille dessus, tout en le caressant. Ginny se contentait de passer sa main dans les cheveux châtains de son compagnon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Rem? » demanda-t-elle après un moment.

« J'écoute le cœur du bébé, » répondit Remus comme si c'était une évidence.

« Mais comment? » dit Ginny avec curiosité et Remus releva la tête.

« Mon ouïe est surdéveloppé, bébé. »

« Oh, » fit Ginny un peu déçue et Remus eut peur qu'elle éclate en sanglot.

« Gin... »

« Non, ça va, » coupa-t-elle sachant que Remus pensait qu'elle éclaterait en sanglot, elle était habituée maintenant. « Je suis juste déçue de ne pouvoir le faire... »

Le bébé donna un coup de pied où la main de Remus se trouvait, « Hé, ça va bonhomme! »

« Pourquoi tu dis continuellement que c'est un garçon? »

Remus haussa les épaules, « Je sais pas... Une impression... Mais je peux bien me tromper vue que tu n'as pas voulu savoir le sexe... »

« Je veux que ce soit une surprise! »

« Je comprends, mais ne m'en veut pas si je pense que c'est un garçon... »

« Je ne t'en veux pas! » répliqua Ginny plutôt énervée, mais se calma et décida de changer de sujet, « Bon, laisse tomber... Si on parlait du prénom? Tu as choisi si c'était un garçon? »

« J'avais pensé à Ambrose. »

« Ambrose? »

« Oui, Ambrose. »

« Pas Ambrose, » trancha Ginny.

« Okay, alors que dis-tu de Julian? »

« Julian Harry Lupin, » testa Ginny, Harry devait être le parrain alors ils avaient décidé que le deuxième prénom serait le sien. « Ça me va Julian. »

« Parfait, pour une fille maintenant? »

« Je trouve Nymphe jolie, » dit Ginny.

Remus ouvrit grand les yeux, « Absolument pas! »

« Mais pourquoi? » s'obstina Ginny.

« Ça... Ça ressemble trop à... à... »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, réalisant la ressemblance avec le prénom de Tonks, « OH MERLIN! C'est vrai... Je suis désolée, amour! Que je suis idiote! »

« Non, non... Ça va... mais non, pas ce prénom. »

« Attends, j'avais lu le nom de Chelsea quelque part, tu aimes? »

Le bébé donna un coup de pied, « Ouf, je crois qu'il n'aime pas... »

« Comme ça, il n'aime pas! Chelsea c'est très beau! »

Un autre coup de pied.

« Hé! Ça suffit! »

« Tu ferais mieux d'en choisir un autre... »

« Bon, d'accord... Hummm... Tania? »

« Je crois qu'il aime bien Tania, » dit Remus en massant le ventre de Ginny.

« Tania Hermione Lupin... Ouais, j'aime bien! »

«´¨¤´¨»

Il courait dans un champ où l'herbe sous ses pattes était comme un doux tapis bien moelleux. Le soleil haut dans le ciel bleu se reflétait sur sa fourrure blonde cendrée qui volait au gré du vent. La gueule grande ouverte, on aurait dit que le loup souriait, la langue sur le côté, il courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il trébucha et roula sur l'herbe fraîche, mais le _sourire_ qu'il avait au visage ne disparut pas, c'était tout le contraire. Il était étalé à terre et...

« REMUS! »

Remus se réveilla, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux bouffis, « Hein? Quoi? »

« LE BÉBÉ ! LE BÉBÉ S'EN VIENT !.! »

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Remus se réveiller en un quart de seconde. Il se leva, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, prépara la valise de Ginny et alla cherche le portoloin pour Ste-Mangouste, tout ça sous les commentaires de Ginny comme quoi lui dormait, rêvait, grognait, pendant qu'elle avait des douleurs et était toute mouillée à cause de la perte de ses eaux.

« Aller, debout, chérie, » dit gentiment Remus en aidant Ginny à se lever du lit et la déshabilla pour lui enfiler pour un nouveau slip et une robe de maternité bien simple. « Prête? »

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ?.! QUE JE FAIS SEMBLANT ?.! »

Remus ne répondit pas et lui tendit le portoloin en même temps qu'il agrippait la valise de Ginny. Après avoir apparut dans le hall de l'hôpital, Remus se précipita au comptoir d'accueil et expliqua tout à la réceptionniste qui appela un aide soignant pour la future maman. Et quatre heures après, le travail était bien entamé et Ginny sur le lit poussait de toutes ses forces, Remus à ses côtés lui épongeant le front avec une serviette, lui disant de continuer que tout serait fini bientôt.

Un cri ramena le regard de Remus entre les jambes de Ginny et le médicomage déposa la petite chose sur le ventre de Ginny, « Une fille! » s'exclama le sorcier. « Voulez-vous couper le cordon? »

Remus hocha de la tête et à l'aide de sa baguette, il coupa le lien qui unissait Ginny et leur petite Tania.

« Bonjour, Tania... Alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit à papa? Il s'est complètement gouré, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Ginny d'une voix qui trahissait sa fatigue, en jouant avec les minuscules doigts de sa fille qui hurlait sa venue au monde.

«´¨¤´¨»

« C'est une fille! » s'écria Remus en arrivant dans la salle d'attente où tout leur entourage se trouvait.

Le nouveau papa tenait la petite chouette dans ses bras bien emmitouflée dans une couverture blanche. Toute la troupe de cheveux roux se précipita près de lui en l'entendant et ils parlaient tous en même temps. Remus avait le sourire aux lèvres et regardait sa petite Tania qui baillait. Il la donna à la grand-mère qui avait les yeux pleins d'eau et se retourna pour serrer Harry dans ses bras, sa dernière famille ici-bas.

« Félicitation, mon Moony! »

« Merci, Harry! »

Remus se retourna vers les Weasleys, « Si vous voulez aller voir Ginny, elle est dans la salle 45. Elle est fatiguée, mais je crois que vous voir lui ferait plaisir. »

Une partie des têtes rousses partit vers la chambre de leur petite sœur adorée.

---

«´¨·. '¤ Wendy Malfoy ¤' .·´¨»

---

**_Pensez à laisser votre email si vous ne vous connectez pas pour avoir une réponse!_**


	8. Épilogue

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'histoire est mienne et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette dernière!

**:Rating:  
**Bah j'aime bien le **M**! lol Mais pas de lemon, seulement des p'tits limes de rien du tout et des allusions...

**:Résumé:  
¤Tiens compte du TOME 6¤  
**(Post Poudlard) Remus-Ginny : Ginny travaille sur une potion dérivée de la potion tue loup que Bill pourra prendre lors des pleines lunes, cette dernière inefficace sur lui. Voilà qu'en attendant les résultats, elle se met au travail d'une autre potion... Elle aura besoin de Remus comme cobaye...

**: Remerciement de la première édition : **

**:panthere : **_Lune_** : Le Saut de l'Ange : **_ayuluna_** : Zaika : **_Kruminette(tata Ela!)_

**: Remerciement pour le chapitre 6 : **

**:Elsyla : **_Boo Sullyvan_** : zaika : **_Lupini-filiae_** : lisalune : **_Silmaril666_** : les folles : **_Drusilla 452_

**:Note de l'Auteur:  
**Et voilà, c'est fini! Snif! J'ai bien aimé partager cette minific avec vous tous/toutes! Même ceux/celles qui n'ont pas reviewé, mais qui l'ont mis dans les alerts ou les favorites! Vilains/Vilaines! LOL Ben, non, je vous adore tous et toutes! ;)

Dernière chose, Merci à ¤Poupoux¤ ! Ma béta correctrice! Je t'adore! ;D

Bisous!

* * *

«´¨¤ **Une Potion Pour Nous**¤´¨»  
:Épilogue:

La thèse de Ginny sur les recherches des nouvelles potions pour les lycans lui avaient valu beaucoup de prix. Elle avait continué et avait même trouvé la potion dérivée pour que Fleur puisse avoir des enfants sans être atteint de la lycanthropie de Bill – et ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps. Cinq ans après la naissance de la petite Tania, elle avait maintenant trois cousins et une cousine, sans compter les autres enfants des autres frères de Ginny et Bill.

« Maman! »

Ginny attrapa sa fille qui venait à pleine vitesse vers elle, « Bonjour, trésor. »

« Tu zais où papa m'a emmené? Tu zais ce qu'on a vu? Tu zais qui était là? Tu zais ce qu'oncle Harry à fait? Tu zavais que les nippogrifnes sont zentils? »

Ginny regarda son époux avec de gros yeux, « Non, chérie, mais je sens que tu vas _tout_ me raconter sur ta journée... »

Remus eut un rire nerveux et s'approcha de sa femme pour lui prendre sa fille des bras, tout en l'embrassant sur le front, « Mais il est tard et je crois que Tania a besoin de faire un dodo! »

« Naon! Je zuis pas fatiguée! »

« Mais si, chérie, c'est l'heure du bain et ensuite, directement dans le lit. »

« Tu vas me lire une nhistoire? »

« Absolument! »

Après avoir raconté pour la millième fois l'histoire d'oncle Harry, Remus éteignit les lumières de la chambre de sa fille et se dirigea vers la sienne. Ginny était à son bureau comme d'habitude et il lui embrassa le dessus de la tête avant de passer dans la salle de bain.

« Remus? »

« Hmmm? »

« Où est-ce que vous êtes allés aujourd'hui, amour? »

Remus cracha dans l'évier, « Nulle part, chérie! »

« Remus John Lupin, » gronda Ginny en arrivant au pas de la porte de la salle d'eau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Remus sursauta, mais lui fit un méga sourire d'enfer, « On est allé au zoo, chérie... »

« Au zoo? »

« Au zoo. »

« Pas un moldu à ce que j'ai pu entendre! »

« Bah... C'était au zoo de Poudlard... »

« Quoi? Y'a pas de zoo à Poudlard ! »

« Et bien... Je t'ai dit que Chourave avait agrandi les serres? »

« Remus, ne change pas de sujet! »

« Je ne change pas de sujet... En fait, Hagrid a agrandi son domaine aussi... Et, il a beaucoup plus de place maintenant pour ses animaux... »

Ginny secoua la tête, « Tu n'as pas emmené notre fille voir les animaux d'Hagrid – que je suppose de M.O.M. XXXXXXXXX ! » (1)

« Y'avait aucun danger; Harry était là, Ron aussi – avec les jumelles –, Bill – avec les garçons et la petite Mégane – et Fleur! »

« Mouais! » fit Ginny sceptique.

Remus s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, « Oh aller, tu sais que je ne mettrais jamais Tania en danger... »

Il l'embrassa tendrement et Ginny décroisa ses bras pour venir les enfouir dans ses cheveux. Remus la fit reculer jusqu'à leur lit et en arrivant tout près fit basculer sa femme en arrière.

« Je t'aime, » souffla-t-il en brisant le baiser.

« Je t'aime aussi, Remus. » Elle reprit le baiser et un moment après se recula, « Tu m'aimes à quel point? »

« C'est quoi cette question? Je t'aime à la folie, pourquoi? »

« Assez pour vouloir un autre enfant avec moi? »

Remus regarda un point au-dessus de la tête de Ginny.

« Remus! »

« Attends, je me remémorais toutes tes crises pendant la grossesse de Tania... »

Ginny le tapa sur la poitrine, « T'es pas drôle! »

Remus rigola, « Ben non, je pourrais te faire autant de bébés que tu désires, amour! »

_**The End **_

---

(1) M.O.M. (_Minister of Magic_) Classification – Classement du Ministère de la Magie: le plus élevé étant XXXXX (animaux très dangereux, tueur de sorciers et impossible à dresser ou domestiquer) et le moins élevé étant X (animaux pas dangereux du tout, même ennuyant).

---

«´¨·. '¤ Wendy Malfoy ¤' .·´¨»

---

**_Pensez à laisser votre email si vous ne vous connectez pas pour avoir une réponse!_ **


End file.
